Promises
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Sam/Phil. He had promised that he would never cheat on her if she gave him a chance, but what happens when temptation is flaunted in Sam’s face? Will she yield to her emotions or will she stay true to the man she loves? New fic! Reviews are loved! Xx
1. Simplest of Pleasures

**Promises**

**_Summary: Sam/Phil. He had promised that he would never cheat on her if she gave him a chance, but what happens when temptation is flaunted in Sam's face? Will she yield to her emotions or will she stay true to the man she loves?_**

**_Mainly a fluffy/angst fic. Just something my plot bunny kicked into action. I will get around to finishing my WIPs but at the moment I have no inspiration for them._**

**_Please review! Xx_**

**Chapter 1: Simplest of Pleasures**

"I love you, babe." Phil murmured as he reached over to flick off the bedside lamp, complete darkness enveloping the room. He relaxed back down under the crisp white sheets and wrapped his arms around her waist, spooning her from behind.

"Love you too," He heard her reply, her voice muffled by the pillow she rested her head against. He felt his heart almost sing with joy as the words reached his ears. They had been together for six months now and the feeling of hearing that she loved him too was still as breathtaking as the night she had first said it.

He heard her breathing alter as she drifted off to sleep and Phil cuddled closer to her, keeping her warm with his body pressed to her back. He honestly didn't care what happened in his life now as long as at the end of every day he could fall asleep with Samantha Nixon in his arms and wake up with her every morning. In his wildest dreams he couldn't have imagined a beautiful, witty, intelligent woman like her ever giving him a second glance, let alone giving him her heart. He couldn't believe how lucky he was and he hoped that she knew that.

When they had first begun to date, he knew that she had been worried about his infidelity in the past but with her he knew he would never have a reason to cheat again. This didn't seem to be an issue in their relationship now that they had been together for a while but Phil knew that it wasn't something to be overlooked. He didn't care what it took because he would do anything to make sure she knew that she was the only one for him. He drifted off to sleep with these thoughts running through his brain.

When he awoke again, Sam was standing over him, a slightly amused look on her face.

"Morning," She smiled, placing a mug of coffee on his bedside table. She was already dressed and leaned down to kiss a stubbly cheek. "It's alright for some," She teased. "Not having to work the morning shift."

He took her hand and sleepily gazed into her bright green eyes.

"I'd much rather you were here with me," He told her and she squeezed his hand back.

"Me too babe; me too," She said wistfully, stroking his hand with the pad of her thumb. "I'll cook dinner tonight," She told him. "Have a good day." She bent down to kiss him again and Phil turned so he could capture her lips in his.

"Thanks, don't work too hard." He teased.

Sam laughed. "See you later; love you."

"Love you," Phil echoed before turning over and falling back asleep again.

* * *

Sam drove to work in a good mood, things between her and Phil were going better than she had ever expected and in the sixth months they had spent together he had shown no signs of straying, which was a great relief to her. Most of her believed that he loved her and would never cheat but there was still a small part of her that knew how he had treated women in the past. She would be foolish not to be a tiny bit wary but now, months down the line she felt she had nothing to worry about. She had never been as happy with anyone as she was with Phil now and she hoped this feeling would last. He was everything she needed in a partner and she couldn't believe it had taken her so long to notice how perfect he was for her.

"Morning Sam," DC Jo Masters greeted as DS Nixon entered the office and booted up her computer. "You're positively glowing this morning, anything I should know about?" She asked coyly.

Sam laughed. "Morning, Jo." She said, ignoring the second part of her friend and colleague's greeting.

"We've got a new detective starting this morning," Jo told Sam. "He's in with the DCI in a minute but he's going to be assigned to work with us today," She explained. "His name is DC David Sparrow and he worked for the Vulnerable Person's Unit in Leeds before he got transferred here. I think he'll be taking over from Ramani and working with Perkins once he gets back from leave."

Sam nodded as she keyed her password in and let her personal settings load. She was listening to what Jo was saying but part of her was wishing she was at home with Phil although she wouldn't be surprised if he was still asleep.

"And here he is," Jo said quietly so only Sam would here and resumed checking documents on her computer whilst chewing on the end of a pencil.

Sam looked up with interest as the new arrival entered the open plan office area with DCI Meadows. He led the younger man towards the area where Sam and Jo's desks were situated.

"You can take that desk next to Jo and opposite Sam." Jack told the man and Sam felt a rush of annoyance; that was Phil's desk and he would be back to use it later. "You've already met Jo, but this DS Samantha Nixon."

Sam stood up and walked over to where the new detective constable was standing. "Please, call me Sam." She said, looking up into deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm David," He said. "DC David Sparrow,"

"Pleased to meet you, David." Sam smiled politely, trying to ignore how physically attractive the man before her was.

"I'll leave you in Sam's capable hands," Jack said and turned to go whilst the other two officers blushed at the unintended innuendo. From behind them Jo coughed and they both sprung into action.

"Make yourself comfortable," Sam told David. "And then we can start working on something."

* * *

Phil crawled out of bed just before ten and went through to the ensuite bathroom to shower. It still pleased him greatly to see Sam's cosmetics in his bathroom; it seemed to indicate that she was here to stay. He had pleasant memories of this room, hot showers with Sam when they had made love numerous times and other occasions when, after a long, hard day, they had shared a hot bubble bath together. It seemed that everywhere he went in this apartment he was reminded of her. He wondered how she was getting on at work and found himself looking at the clock to count the hours until he would see her again and they could have dinner together. Even after six months, Phil still found the simplest things in their relationship the most pleasurable.

**_So what did you think? Reviews are loved! D_**


	2. Joined with You

**Promises  
Chapter 2: Joined with You**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so pleased you liked the first chapter! Here goes chapter 2!**

--

"You and David seemed to be working pretty well together today," Jo commented as she and Sam packed up for the day.

"Yeah," Sam replied in a non-committal tone. She had been trying to ignore the primal sexual attraction between herself and the new DC all day and had hoped that Jo would not pick up on it. Sadly, in this case, not much escaped Joanne Masters and Sam was learning that the hard way today. "He's a good detective." She added for good measure.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Sure he is," She said, eyeing Sam suspiciously but saying nothing further.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" Sam asked, desperate to move the topic of conversation back to something safer.

"I've got a date," Jo smiled proudly. "How about you?" She replied, although she knew Sam had only asked in order to avoid having to talk about David anymore.

"I've got to go and get some ingredients for dinner, I'm cooking dinner for Phil," She replied.

"Ah, so he can save his energy for later?" She asked with an impish grin.

"Jo!" Sam replied, pretending to be shocked. "You're awful."

"See you tomorrow," Jo said, shooting a wave over her shoulder and crossing the room in long, confident strides.

"Oh, bye." Sam said, surprised and confused that Jo had left so abruptly. She looked up from where she had been packing up her bag and saw David hovering awkwardly. She suppressed a groan and smiled at him. "Good work today, see you tomorrow."

"Would you like to go for a drink late?" His rich accent made Sam feel a little unsteady on her feet but she forced the feeling away.

"I can't tonight, maybe some other time?" She said before smiling politely again and making her escape. It was typical that just as her relationship with Phil was becoming more and more serious, a gorgeous, intelligent man turned up in her life. She pushed all thoughts of David away and concentrated on the ingredients she'd need to cook Phil's favourite meal tonight.

* * *

Phil returned home from his shift at six and walked into the kitchen inhaling the scent of Sam's cooking. He had shed his jacket in the hall and now he made his way over to Sam, placing his hands on her slim waist and kissing her neck.

"Hey," She greeted, stirring the sauce and offering him a spoonful to taste. He blew on it and took a mouthful.

"Mm, that's delicious," He smiled, leaning into kiss her and losing himself in the moment.

"Good day?" Phil asked as he started to lay the table.

Sam suddenly felt guilty and turned her back on Phil to reach for the pepper grinder.

"It was okay thanks, how was yours?" She replied.

"Better now," He replied cheekily as he pulled two paper napkins off the roll.

A few minutes later Sam dished up the chicken curry in two white bowls and set them down on the table.

"This looks wonderful, Sam," Phil said gratefully as he began to tuck in. Sam smiled proudly and picked up her own fork, stabbing a piece of chicken and looking at it thoughtfully before taking a small bite. Phil looked up at her and wiped his mouth, he could sense something wasn't quite right with her but he couldn't put his finger on what.

"You didn't put poison in it, did you?"

"Huh?" Sam asked, startled out of her thoughts. "Oh, right, no," She laughed but it sounded forced. "I ate lunch late," She said by way of explanation.

Phil thought this all sounded odd but he pushed the thoughts aside and concentrated on his curry and what he had in mind for the rest of the evening instead.

* * *

Sam lay back on the sheets, exhausted but sated. This had definitely been one successful way of getting the unresolved sexual tension between her and David out of her mind. Now, lying here in Phil's loving gaze she realised that she simply had taken a fancy to David nothing more. She knew next to nothing about the man but she knew she was in love with Phil so she let it all go.

"I love you," She said, looking up into Phil's eyes and tracing the outline of his strong jaw with her slim fingers.

His hand slid down her side and brought her body closer to his. "I love you, too." He replied, taking possession of her mouth and kissing her long and hard. Sam moaned from somewhere deep in her throat as his mouth devoured her's, she reached up to tangle her fingers in his short dark hair. His mouth and hands seemed to be everywhere at once, rediscovering every part of her body.

"Phil," His name caught in her throat as he entered her and she repeated it again and again as the thrust into her in long, languid strokes, and positively screamed it as she tightened around him, bringing them both to the point of climax together.

Phil wrapped his arms tighter around her petite body and they fell asleep together, still joined both physically and emotionally.

* * *

Sam woke up to feel Phil inside of her and she ran her hands over the smooth muscles of his bare chest and let her fingers tangled in the fine dark hairs on his chest. She finally disentangled herself from him and went to the bathroom to shower. She hated it when they worked different shifts but they made up for it after hours with dinner, perhaps a movie or a long walk and hours of love making, sometimes desperate and urgent like the previous night and other times slow and steady as if they had the rest of their lives to spend intertwined with each other. It had certainly taken her mind off of her unexplainable feelings for David and she wished more than anything that Terry Perkins would hurry up and get back from holiday so David would no longer be her problem.

**Reviews are loved! Xx**


	3. Out of Control

**Promises  
Chapter 3: Out of Control**

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I totally appreciate them! Xx**

For the first time since her very first week at Sun Hill, Sam Nixon actually felt nervous about going to work. After her shower she had headed for the kitchen to make breakfast but her usual mug of coffee and bowl of cereal left her feeling nauseated and queasy. She pushed her bowl away after only a few mouthfuls and washed it down with the last of her coffee. The feeling in the pit of her stomach made her worry, she and Phil were always careful and she was on the pill but still she made a mental note to stop off at a chemists later and pick up a pregnancy test. She didn't want to contemplate what it would mean if the test was positive at this early hour of the morning and went back upstairs to dress for work.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked, rolling over in bed and eyeing her sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She assured him as she took a clean blouse out of the wardrobe.

"Oh, you just look a bit pale," Phil continued. "You look like you might be coming down with something,"

"I'm fine," She insisted, the words sounding much harsher than she had intended them to be. "Sorry," She apologised, buttoning her shirt and going over to sit on the edge of the bed. Phil took her hand and squeezed it gently in his larger one. With his free hand he stroked at the soft bangs of blonde hair that hung around her face. He hated to see her unhappy and stressed, and he wanted to know what he could do to make her feel better.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked, looking deep into her green eyes.

"I'm okay," She insisted but her gut churned with guilt and she found herself dreading having to spend the day working with David. She couldn't wait for the time when she and Phil would be working the same shift again; she worked better with him than she did with anyone else. She made a show of looking at her watch. "I'd better be going too," She cupped his cheek with one hand and leaned in to kiss him. "See you later, love."

"Bye," Phil replied. Usually when Sam worked the early shift and he had the later one, he would go back to sleep once she was gone but this morning was different. As soon as he heard the front door shut and lock after her, Phil got up and went to the kitchen. He saw Sam's half empty cereal bowl and began to worry that there was more going on than met the eye. He tried to push the feeling aside but it continued to gnaw at him.

* * *

Sam drove to work, weaving her way through the early morning traffic but her mind wasn't on the road at all. She couldn't shake her feelings of guilt even though absolutely nothing had happened between her and David. She worked with different men all of the time, some of them attractive and sometimes she even worked with her ex lover Stuart Turner but she never felt this way afterwards. Maybe it was because, since starting her relationship with Phil, she hadn't looked twice at another man but this once she had found herself physically attracted to someone else and she didn't know how to process that feeling. It just left her feeling empty and confused.

Even once she was parked at the station Sam debated turning around and heading home again. This was so unlike her and she felt pathetic, never in her life had she avoided a man before and David had done nothing to hurt her or make her feel this uncomfortable. Shaking away the feelings she could not understand nor control, Sam climbed out of her car and locked it.

"Morning," She heard from behind her and turned to see DC Sparrow standing a few feet behind her.

"Morning," Sam replied politely, but she kept a cool edge to her voice. It seemed better in the long run to keep him at arm's length. To her disappointment he followed her across the car park and into the building. She felt awkward as he followed her, and, though she hated to admit it to herself, she was actually feeling a little intimidated. When it came to her work, Sam was ruthless in the pursuit of justice and she didn't let anyone get in the way let alone intimidate her. Why then, did she feel so uncomfortable around the seemingly harmless DC David Sparrow? It's just a crush, she told herself, you love Phil and you'd never do anything to hurt him.

When they entered the CID room, Sam crossed straight to her desk and sat down, hoping David would take the hint.

"Morning Dave, we didn't scare you away then?" Jo joked from the desk along from Sam's and the blonde had to suppress a groan.

"No, not at all," He replied with a smile.

"Brave man," Jo laughed and turned to look at the so far silent Sam with one eyebrow raised. Sam said nothing though, simply shaking her head once and getting on with some paperwork she had missed out on because she'd been training David.

* * *

When Sam came back from the coffee machine around eleven o'clock, clutching something that vaguely resembled a latte, she saw that Phil was hovering by her desk. Sam felt a familiar rush of joy but it was quickly accompanied by guilt; he was going to wonder why she hadn't told him about David yet.

"Hey," She smiled, crossing the room in short, quick strides. "What are you doing here, babe?" She said loud enough for David to hear. Neither of them wanted to flaunt their relationship so that it became station gossip but it didn't mean they hid it either.

"Hi," Phil reached in to brush a quick kiss to her cheek. "The DCI called me in; said that the powers that be want to run a proposal for a major investigation passed us."

"Oh, right," Sam said, interest showing in her intense green eyes. She hoped that would mean she and Phil would have a chance to work together on something, or that it would take them away from David for a while. So far Phil hadn't noticed the new recruit in the CID office, or, if he had, he wasn't letting on. Sam was certainly grateful for that and pushed the whole issue to the back of her mind as she and Phil headed towards the largest conference room where DCI Meadows and the Superintendent would be holding the briefing.

**So, what did you think? Next chapter: Phil and David meet for the first time. Please review! Xx**


	4. Or Threats?

**Promises  
Chapter 4: Or Threats?**

**Thanks again for all the reviews!! Here goes chapter 4!**

Phil held the door open for Sam and she slipped past him into the conference room. About half of the seats were full and Sam made her way to some seats near the front.

"How about here?" Phil suggested, pointing to some seats a few rows back. Sam turned and rolled her eyes at him, knowing full well that he only wanted to sit here so he could just pretend to be listening.

"Fine, okay." She agreed, sliding into a seat. Phil took the seat on her left, at the end of a row and squeezed her hand gently before turning his attention to where Superintendent Heaton was adjusting the overhead projector.

Superintendent Heaton was just beginning the briefing when the rear doors opened again and a harried and slightly flushed looking DC Sparrow entered the room.

"Sorry, sir," He apologised, heading for the nearest seat. Sam sucked in a breath when she realised he was heading for the seat right next to her. She sneaked a quick look at Phil and saw that he didn't appear to have noticed. She couldn't decide if it was because he was paying attention to Heaton or if he had zoned out already.

"I got lost," David admitted in a whisper to Sam, leaning far too close to her than she believed was necessary. She would have enjoyed introducing Phil to him as her boyfriend but she felt that the man had endured enough embarrassment for now.

For now, Phil ignored the man sitting on the other side of Sam. When he had entered the room he hadn't been struck by anything particularly special about the man, he appeared to be average looking and wearing a standard black suit with a dark blue shirt underneath. Phil didn't view the man as a threat, not even when he sat down beside Sam despite there being a few other seats in the room. He trusted her completely and knew that it would take someone far more enticing than this man to turn her head.

Sam shifted slightly in her chair so she was nearer Phil, she could feel the heat radiating from David's body and it left her feeling awkward, and not to mention a little bit aroused. She bit down firmly on her bottom lip and stared straight ahead, concentrating on John Heaton's words as if her life depended on it.

* * *

David knew he should be paying attention to the briefing but he couldn't help being distracted by Sam. She looked beautiful in profile and the way she clamped her bottom lip between her teeth when she concentrate was something he certainly admired. He knew he had to stop thinking about her like this, for all he knew she could be married, although he hadn't seen a wedding ring on her finger when they had worked together. Maybe once the infamous Terry Perkins returned from his holiday it would make things easier from him. He wanted to be near Sam but he knew that being away from her would be better for his health.

* * *

As the briefing turned into a background history of the case, most of which Phil already knew about, he found his attention wavering, as it usually did. He gazed across at Sam but she was still engrossed in Heaton's speech. Just as he was about to turn to look back at the Superintendent, Phil noticed that he wasn't the only one watching and admiring Sam. He realised that his earlier dismissal of this other man had been too hasty because he was definitely looking at Sam; drooling over her in fact. Phil felt a rush of male pride and longed to reach out for her, to mark his territory but he knew how much she would hate that. Instead, he sat there silently seething at the man who dared to ogle his girlfriend and knew that nothing the Superintendent had to say would register now.

* * *

"Interesting case, don't you think?" Sam said as she and Phil left the conference room together. Fortunately for them, someone from uniform had come looking for David and he had left before he'd had a chance to talk to Sam.

"Huh?" Phil replied, still trying to rationalise his jealous and possibly paranoid thoughts. "Oh, yeah," He agreed vaguely whilst Sam eyed him suspiciously.

Sam rolled her eyes in despair; she couldn't be bothered to be angry with him. "You weren't listening, were you?"

"For the first half an hour, yes," He paused, his fists automatically curling into fists even though he fought against it. "Until I looked around and saw that new guy practically undressing you with his eyes." He tried to keep his voice even and steady but it was proving to be more difficult than he had anticipated.

Sam laughed. "You mean David?" She asked. "Oh, Phil honey, there's nothing to worry about there. It's only a crush," She hoped he was convinced and that he would drop the issue. A confrontation between Phil and David was the last thing she needed, especially when, somewhere not so deep inside, she felt some sort of sexual attraction for the other man.

"Well, I don't like it," He muttered, his mouth forming the beginnings of a pout.

Sam smiled and took his hand. "I don't like it when we go out and I see all those woman who are half my age drooling over you, but I know you love me and that I'm the one you'll be taking home with you at the end of the night."

Phil sighed, he hated it when she was reasonable and when she was right. He had to admit though, she did have a point.

"Sorry," He sighed again. "I guess I overreacted."

Sam grinned, looked around and then quickly pecked his cheek. "It's endearing," She decided. "I like this protective side of you, Detective Hunter."

Phil finally smiled too. "I'll see you later, Sergeant Nixon." He said, but before he turned to leave, he added: "I love you."

"Love you too," Sam mouthed back before returning to her desk and hoping that whatever David was doing with uniform would last for the rest of their shift.

* * *

On his way down the back stairs and out of the station, Phil ran into an all too familiar face.

"You," He muttered to himself before stopping dead in front of the other man, making him falter in his tracks.

"Uh, sorry," David said vaguely.

"You will be," Phil muttered darkly. "You stay away from Samantha Nixon, okay? It's in your best interests."

David recovered quickly. "I don't know what you mean. And who the hell do you think you are?"

Phil let out a half growl and grabbed David by the lapels of his jacket. "I'm DS Phil Hunter." He paused, grinning smugly at the man in his grasps. "And I'm her boyfriend."

**Hope you liked this chapter! More coming soon! Xx**


	5. Some Explaining to Do

**

* * *

**

Promises  
Chapter 5: Some Explaining to Do

**Sorry for the lack of updates, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm finally back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy. There's some smut, you have been warned!**

After the briefing Sam had buried herself in her work, praying that a case would come along so she could escape the station and the chance that she may have to face David again before she went home for the day. Things were even more awkward now that Phil knew about David's apparent interest in her. She had hoped that it would pass and, if not, she could have brought it up lightly in conversation with Phil. She hadn't wanted him to find out this way. She knew he got jealous easily, it had come from his failed relationships with Cindy and Kate and that, with her he wanted things to be totally different. Ever since they had begun to date just over six months ago the change in him had become even greater and it made him even more attractive to Sam. His Casanova persona that she had become so used to over the past four years had melted away and she realised it was just a front for him; a way to keep himself from getting hurt. She really appreciated how much he changed for her and that he had let her inside his heart. However, Sam had never imagined that the roles would have reversed so much that it was her infidelity that would be more likely than hers. She hadn't been in this position for a long time and, aware that she was growing older, she had doubted she ever would be again. The younger man's attraction to her was flattering she supposed, and he was definitely both good looking and charming, but she just wished his attentions were elsewhere.

"Are you busy?" Jo asked, startling Sam out of her thoughts. The brunette tried to hide a smirk as Sam blinked up at her in surprise.

"Why?" She asked, feeling colour flush to her cheeks.

Jo smiled again. "I need someone to help me on a case, and I know you're hardly paperwork's number one fan?"

"Where's David?" Sam asked, frowning, she thought that he and Jo had been working together.

"I didn't know you cared?" Jo replied, her eyes sparkling as she teased Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes before glaring playfully at her friend. "I mean, I thought the two of you were working together today?"

"We were," Jo informed her. "But I want you to work this one with me."

Sam wasn't about to argue with that, here was her chance to get out of the office and she wasn't about look a gift case in the mouth.

As David made his way back into the CID office with a polystyrene cup of coffee in his hand, Jo and Sam were leaving to pay a visit to a potential suspect. David opened his mouth to speak to Sam but the look on Jo's face stopped him and he concentrated on sipping his hot coffee instead. Once out of the younger man's earshot, Jo turned to Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on there then?" Jo asked, astute and straight to the point as always.

"Nothing," Sam replied a little too quickly, provoking another raised eyebrow from Jo in response.

"Sure thing honey," She replied sceptically.

Sam sighed; falling into step behind Jo as they forced their way passed a pair of uniformed officers. "It's so awkward, Jo," She explained. "He likes me, and that should be flattering, he's young and attractive but I feel so guilty because of Phil," She paused, expecting Jo to speak but instead the brunette waited for her to continue. "He has been so good since we've been together; I've never even seen him look at another woman and now I feel like such a hypocrite. I really laid down the law with him when we started dating and now I'm the one who's breaking the promises."

"Sam," Jo sighed. "I think you're over-reacting, you've only known David a couple of days, and it's not like you've jumped into bed with him or anything!"

"I know," Sam groaned. "I hate this, I really do, I just wish he'd just go back to wherever he came from."

Jo laughed. "Just concentrate on this case and then you can go home to Phil, I'm sure he can make you forget all about David." She said conspiratorially.

Sam laughed, and Jo was relieved that she finally managed to cheer her friend up. Still, part of was worried that Sam was having second thoughts about her relationship with Phil. It had taken years for the two of them to get their act together and the last thing Jo wanted was to see her friends apart.

* * *

"Hey honey," Sam called when she arrived home, dumping her keys and her bag on the kitchen table. Working with Jo always cheered her up, and the case was progressing well so that pleased her too.

Phil finally appeared from the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and droplets of water still glistening on his exposed chest. Sam felt her heartbeat increase dramatically, and wondered if he knew the effect he had on her. The novelty of their relationship had yet to wear off, especially the sexual side.

"Hey babe," He replied, going over to where she stood leaning against the kitchen counter. He leaned in to kiss her and Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. They finally broke apart and Phil took a step back from her. Sam looked down at her blouse and then back at him.

"You've made me all wet," She complained, and then giggled realising the innuendo of her words. Phil moved back to her again, crushing his lips to her's once more; kissing her until she was breathless.

"We'd better get this wet clothes off you, hadn't we?" He said, his voice dropping a semi-tone and driving Sam wild.

Sam leaned back and let Phil unbutton her shirt, his fingers on her skin making her blood burn as it pulsed through her veins. He threw her shirt aside, letting his hands roam across her upper body, tracing curves and outlines before rubbing at her nipples through the material of her bra. Sam moaned, pushing her chest towards Phil's hungry hands, wanting his touch everywhere. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him towards her as the peppered her bare skin with tissues. Her breathe came out in a rush as he unclasped her bra and let it far away. It felt like his hands were everywhere; teasing her; torturing her. She breathed his name and tugged painfully on his hair and his hot mouth devouring each breast in turn.

"God," She moaned, feeling a fire spread through her. "I love you so much," She whispered. She tugged at the towel, needing to know that Phil wanted her as much as she longed for him.

Phil smiled down at her as he unbuttoned her trousers, pushing them and her knickers off her legs.

"Need you now," Sam moaned, her nails digging into Phil's upper arms as she reached for him. He pushed her back against the counter, parting her legs and thrusting his way inside of her.

"God, Sam!" He growled as she rose to meet each of his powerful thrusts, taking him deeper and deeper inside of her. He slid out of her before thrusting back inside her tight folds, her very desire nearly pushing him over the edge of pleasure.

He stretched her; filled her and felt the edges of his vision going black.

He could hear Sam moaning his name but he barely registered the way her nails scratched at his skin. They reached their peaks together, Phil's hot seed spilling out and filling her with warmth. They collapsed back against the counter together, still entwined. Sam rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you," She whispered.

Phil took her face in his hand and tilted her chin so her green eyes met his blue ones.

"I love you, Samantha, I really do."

She smiled, searching around for her clothes. She blushed. "I can't believe we did it in the kitchen Phil, we have to eat out here!"

Phil laughed, following her into the bedroom. "I can't say I'll ever feel the same about that room again."

They led down on the bed together, Sam curling into Phil's side. Since being back here she had not had a moment to think about David, and that felt good.

* * *

Heaton looked across at Meadows. "Do you think he's up to the job?" He asked.

Meadows sighed. "He wouldn't be my first choice, personally I think Sam works best with Phil, but if you want to assign DC Sparrow to this case then it's up to you, sir."

Heaton nodded slowly. "Yes, I want DS Nixon and DC Sparrow working this case together, just because Samantha and DS Hunter are an item, it doesn't mean she can't work with other people."

"No, I agree," Jack replied. "But it would be far more legitimate for Sam and Phil to pose as the married couple, rather than Sam and David."

Heaton stroked it chin, but Meadows could see that his boss' mind had already been made up. "Samantha and David it is." He said, and Meadows knew better than to argue, he just hoped that Sam and Phil would understand when he explained it to them.

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are loved!  
Next chapter: How will Sam, Phil and David react to Heaton's plan?**


	6. Jealous Minds Think Alike

**Promises  
Chapter 6:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And huge thanks to Beccy (Evelyn Carnahan) for all her help, all the decent ideas in this chapter are her's! I also seem to be completely unable to write a chapter/story without a bedroom scene in at the moment, sorry, lol! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, things will really heat up (I hope!) in the next one!**

***

"You what?" Phil exploded, his arm going protectively around Sam's waist without even thinking about it. He, Sam and newcomer to Sun Hill, DC David Sparrow were sat in front of DCI Meadows' office.

Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably, he had feared this reaction from DS Hunter and he could really blame him for behaving this way. He knew how much Phil loved Sam and Jack was sure he'd react the same way if their positions were reversed. Throughout the whole meeting David had said nothing but Sam had looked thoughtful as if weighing up the pros and the cons of working this operation without Phil.

Sam reached for Phil's hand and squeezed it. "Phil, don't blame Jack, you know he usually lets us work together and I'm sure he would this time, if he could."

David watched this exchange with interest, surprised that Meadows would let such behaviour take place in front of him, in his own office. Things were clearly very different here to how they had been at his old nick. It had been seriously frowned upon for officers to become romantically involved with each other, and, if they had they were certainly not allowed to work cases together, let alone major investigations.

Phil made a sound in the back of his throat that could easily have been interpreted as a growl. "I'm not happy about this, Jack." He said, his voice sounding almost threatening. David cocked an eyebrow in surprise, shocked that DS Hunter would talk to his superior officer in this manner. He clearly had a lot to learn before he was accepted as one of the team at Sun Hill.

"I'm sorry Phil," Jack replied, and he appeared to be being completely genuine. "I'll make sure you are completely involved in every other aspect of this investigation though." He compromised.

Phil nodded, there was too much going on his head for him to want to discuss it further, especially with David in the same room. Phil wanted nothing better than to wipe the smile off the man's face but he knew better than to do that here in front of Jack and Sam.

"Unless you have any questions, you can go." Jack told them, more than relieved that this meeting was finally coming to an end. He had been dreading it since Heaton had decided that he wanted David to work the operation with Sam, rather than choosing Phil. He just hoped that the Superintendent knew what he was doing, and was man enough to face Phil if something went wrong along the way. As the three officers left the room, Jack had to smile to himself, that was definitely something he'd enjoy seeing.

***

Heaton stepped out of his own office into the corridor just as Meadows' meeting came to end.

"Sam, David, could I have a moment please?" He asked, holding the door to his office open for the two of them.

Sam exchanged a pleading look with Phil, who simply shrugged and walked back to his desk. He was pleased to see that Jo was already at her nearby desk, at least that meant he had someone to bitch about David to.

Sam followed David into Heaton's office a little nervously. She knew she should feel honoured that she had been selected to be part of this operation but at the same time she felt guilty that Phil hadn't been included. It didn't help that Phil and David had got off on the wrong foot. Sam knew that Phil was jealous but she didn't know how to show him there was no reason for him to be.

"Sir?" Sam asked as she and David took seats opposite him. She could feel a headache coming on, brought on by not having drunk enough coffee yet, too little sleep and being stuck inside the stuffy building all day.

"Nixon, Sparrow," He addressed them more formally this time. "I'd the two of you to take this morning to make sure all of your paperwork is completed and your ongoing investigations are handed over to someone else. This afternoon, I would like the two of you to pack and then get together to discuss how you are going to go about tackling this case and how to maintain your covers."

Sam and David nodded, but she was already dreading having to spend time alone with David. It didn't look like she was going to get much of a chance to spend any quality time with Phil before the operation began either. Heaton placed two manila coloured envelopes onto the table in front of them, and they opened them with interest.

Sam pulled the documents out of the enveloped and studied them. They were all of the details of the undercover persona she would be taking on.

"Becky and Richard Morrison," She read out loud, exchanging a look with David. They studied their files in silence for a while before looking up at Heaton for their next instructions.

"You're free to go," He told them. "I expect to see you here at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir." They replied in unison and left the office.

When Sam got back to her desk she was disappointed to find that both Phil and Jo were gone. She needed to talk to her boyfriend and her best friend more than ever right now. She suddenly felt very alone and looking across at where David was sitting made her feel even more isolated. She sighed, and picked up the first of many files on her desk, at least paperwork would keep her mind occupied for a while.

***

Sam was pleased that Phil had the afternoon off, they went home together at lunchtime and just being with him made her feel better about the whole operation.

"I'm sorry that Heaton didn't choose you to work this operation," She said as they arrived home. "I know you really wanted to."

Phil sighed. "Yeah, I did." He admitted. "But mainly it sucks because I don't want you having to pretend to play house with Sparrow."

Sam reached out and touched his face. "You have nothing to worry about there, baby, I love you."

He pulled her to him, her petite form fitting perfectly against his body. "I'm going to miss you." He sighed, kissing the top of her head.

Sam hugged him back, suddenly overcome by tears. "I have to go and pack," She told him, not wanting him to see her cry.

"Okay," Phil replied, releasing her from his arms. "I'll put the kettle on."

Sam blinked back her tears and concentrated on deciding what clothes she should pack. She pulled a suitcase from under the bed and started by packing a few pairs of her smart jeans, some trousers she usually wore to work and a few skirts of varying lengths. From the file Heaton had given her, Becky Morrison was supposed to be an elegant, accomplished businesswoman and Sam wanted to make sure that the clothes she packed reflected that. Phil entered the room as she was contemplating which of her dresses to pack. He put a mug of tea down on her bedside table and she kissed his cheek in return.

"Which dress do you prefer Phil?" She asked, not wanting him to feel that she was shutting him out of the operation. He looked up at the two hangers she was holding up.

"Well, I prefer the black one," He said pointing to the black mini-dress with the plunging neckline. "But seeing as I'm not going to be the one enjoying it, I think you pack that one." He added, referring to the blue silk halter neck she held in the other hand.

"The blue on it is," She agreed, folding it and putting it in the suitcase. She thought the black dress was more in keeping with Mrs Morrison's character but she wasn't about to upset Phil.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, babe?" Phil asked, watching while Sam selected a few blouses and tops to take with her. "I want to cook you something special."  
Sam threw some underwear and comfy pyjamas in on top of the rest of clothes, and zipped the case clothes. She crossed the room to where Phil was standing.

"You don't have to do that," She told him. "I don't want you to cook for me," She said, her hands sliding down his body and over his crotch. "I just want you."

***

At his own flat, David had just started packing for the operation. He packed a few suits and some clean shirt into a holdall. He wondered what Sam would be packing and felt the beating of his heart increase as he thought about being alone in a house with her. So what if there were cameras, he was certain a pair of detectives like them could find a way around that. He went to his bedside table and opened the top drawer, taking out a box and throwing it into the holdall. He wondered if he was being a little too hasty in packing those, but part of him was almost sure that he would need them.

**You really aren't supposed to hate David, but I seem to be making him more and more of a bastard with each chapter! Lol! Reviews are appreciated! Xx  
Next chapter: Sam and David discuss how they are going to approach the operation. The operation finally begins and Phil watches on with jealousy as Sam and david get into character.**


	7. Becky and Richard

**Promises  
Chapter 7: Becky and Richard**

**Once again, thanks so much for the reviews! They really brighten my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Xx**

***

"I wish we were doing this together," Phil sighed as he stopped the car outside Sun Hill station at a few minutes before seven the following morning. "Or that you were partnered with anyone but _him_."

Sam leaned over in her seat and kissed his cheek. "Me too," She said, resting her head against his. She had planned on driving herself to work and leaving the car there, but Phil had insisted on driving her. She was touched, and it meant that they were able to spend a little more time together before the operation began.

"Is it okay if I walk you in?" Phil asked, taking the key out of the ignition.

Sam smiled. "Of course it is, it's your office too!" She said, and they both climbed out of the car. While Sam adjusted her outfit, Phil went round to the boot and took her suitcase out for her.

"Jeez Sam, how much stuff did you need to pack?" He asked, but he was teasing.

She took his free hand and they walked towards the station together. They left her suitcase with Smithy at reception and went on upstairs to the DCI's office.

"Morning," Jack Meadows greeted them as they entered the room. David, Phil noticed with disgust, was already there and waiting. "Thank you for coming in so early." He didn't look in the slightest bit surprised that Phil was there with Sam. He looked at his watch, an unmarked car is being brought to the station for the two of you, it should be here any minute." He stood up from behind his desk and David also got to his feet. Sam and Phil followed them out through the CID office and down the stairs. They stopped briefly at reception and Smithy handed Sam her suitcase.

"Take care, Sam," He said, and she smiled at the younger man.

"Thanks Smithy,"

* * *

They stepped outside and saw that a sleek black Mercedes waited for them by the front entrance. Phil looked at it with appreciation. Jack helped David to load the bags into the boot, giving Sam and Phil some space to say goodbye.

Phil wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Stay safe, babe, I love you."

Sam held onto him, losing herself in his arms. "I love you too," She kissed his cheek again, and then his lips. "I'll miss you."

Regretfully, Phil let go of her. "Miss you too," He said sadly and watched as she climbed into the passenger seat beside David.

Phil and Jack waved them off but when they were gone, the older man turned to him.

"You don't need to worry about her Phil, she'll be fine."

Phil smiled smugly. "It's not her I'm worried about."

Jack chuckled lightly, and led the way back inside.

* * *

While David navigated the busy London streets, Sam fiddled with the radio finally finding a station with good reception.

"Do you like this music?" David asked, speaking to her for the first time since they'd been alone together.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I do. Phil and I went to see them in concert last summer. Why, do you?"

"Yes," He replied. "I think the lead singer has a great voice." He smiled.

"Oh, I agree," Sam replied. It was nice to see David talking about something other than work, and finally seeming to relax around her. Maybe living with him for the next few days wouldn't be as bad as she'd feared.

* * *

"Phil, can I have a word please?" Meadows said a few hours later, appearing in the doorway to the CID office.

"In trouble again, Hunter?" Jo asked cheekily from her nearby desk.

"Don't judge others by your own standards, Masters." Phil joked back, he always enjoyed the banter that they shared.

Phil stood up and made his way to the DCI's office, thinking that he had spent more time in there over the last few days then he had in a long time; since he and Sam had begun dating to be exact.

"Guv?" Phil asked, stepping into the DCI's office and closing the door behind him.

"Take a seat, Phil," Jack said, taking a manila envelope out of the top drawer of his desk and laying it between them.

Phil was beginning to worry that he was in trouble but he couldn't remember anything he'd done wrong over the last few days. Apart from threatening David anyway, but he was sure that the DCI would be on his side. He slowly pushed the envelope towards Phil who finally picked it up and studied the contents. It took a few seconds for him to get to grips with the situation.

"You want me to take part in the operation too?" He asked, meeting his superior officer's eyes with surprise.

Jack nodded, the hint of a smile on his lips. "I really want you and Sam to be leading this investigation, it's not like you would have had to do any acting to play Becky and Richard Morrison. But it was Heaton's decision in the end, and he wanted it to be David. I thought the least I could do was to get you involved in some way."

Phil smiled gratefully. "Thank you Jack, really, thank you."

Jack nodded at the younger man. "You're welcome, Phil. And you're excused."

Thanking him again, Phil left the office, feeling better than he had since he had found out that David would be playing the role of Sam's undercover husband. He may not be playing her husband, but acting as her brother was the next best thing.

* * *

David parked the black Mercedes on the drive outside the lavish town house. Sam looked at it appreciatively whilst David retrieved their luggage from the boot. It made her sad to think that it could have been her and Phil here, playing house together. She shook the thought away, she was here to work not live out her dream life.

"Are you okay?" David asked, breaking Sam out of her reverie. He had already locked the front door and had dumped their bags in the cream painted hallway. "

"I'm fine," She told him, following him side. "Nice house," She commented.

"Now I know why I get paid such a measly salary," David said in reply. Sam was surprised, she hadn't seen David display a sense of humour yet. She laughed lightly to show she appreciated his attempt.

They spent the next hour exploring the house, Sam started upstairs looking into the two large bedroom and the glistening bathroom. She began to unpack her things, but realised that the wardrobe was already full of clothes for her and David to wear. She supposed she should call him Richard now. As if on cue she heard a shout from downstairs.

"Becky!" She made a mental note to try and get used to that.

"Coming Dickey," She replied, starting down the stairs.

"Oh God, you're not going to call me that in public are you?" He asked, but the humour showed in his eyes.

Sam laughed, finally finding herself able to relax in David's company. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all?

**Please review! Xx**


End file.
